


oddly enough

by tunecuck (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: jaehyung doesn’t believe that’s he popular per se, despite the sizeable following he’s built up on his social media platforms. no, he’s just being friendly. he’s just a sociable person. just because he has many friends, doesn’t specifically make him popular, right? getting nearly a thousand retweets and even more likes on his twitter of a video of him busking doesn’t mean anything special about him, right? so, he doesn’t believe that he’s popular. he denies it whenever wonpil or jimin or really, anyone else tells him otherwise, because that’s just how jaehyung is - he’s stubborn. so stubborn, that he continues to deny it, even when little folded notes of confessions written to him begin to find themselves tucked into his bag or stuffed into his notebooks.so, there's no way that he'd have a chance with younghyun, the boy who jaehyung may or may not have a slight crush on, because younghyun’s popular and way out of his league by leaps and bounds, right?





	oddly enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjeparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/gifts).



> omg hi!! i've been wanting to write something for v v long but idh inspo *cowboy emoji*  
> UNTIL i got this
> 
>  
> 
> [PROMPT](https://twitter.com/panickedjae/status/1094602489851080704)
> 
> umm what's good *swag emoji or sumn!*
> 
> it is currently 12:38am and i have to wake up for work at around 5:15am so i'll try to edit this later. goodnight.

jaehyung doesn’t believe that’s he popular per se, despite the sizeable following he’s built up on his social media platforms. no, he’s just being friendly. he’s just a sociable person. just because he has many friends, doesn’t specifically make him popular, right? getting nearly a thousand retweets and even more likes on his twitter of a video of him busking doesn’t mean anything special about him, right? so, he doesn’t believe that he’s popular. he denies it whenever wonpil or jimin or really,  _ anyone _ else tells him otherwise, because that’s just how jaehyung is - he’s stubborn. so stubborn, that he continues to deny it, even when little folded notes of confessions written to him begin to find themselves tucked into his bag or stuffed into his notebooks. 

what eventually shakes him out of that perspective, is when he catches wind of an acquaintance jokingly comparing him to kang younghyun.  _ the _ kang younghyun, the popular business administration major a year below him who jaehyung may or may not have a crush on. (neither is it because younghyun’s cute, nor is it that he works part time at the campus cafe and never fails to make jaehyung brighten when he leans over the counter to make small talk with jaehyung while he prepares his drink. nope, not at all.) being likened to kang younghyun, his crush, somehow makes jaehyung short-circuit. it also makes jaehyung realise that he is similar to him, in terms of them both often receiving love confessions from other students. 

and so, with that revelation, jaehyung  _ not only _ finally accepts that he’s popular, because  _ oh wow i really have gotten seven confessions from different people in the last two months!  _ but it also makes jaehyung want to cry into his pillow - he’s popular, so that automatically sorts him into the same tier as younghyun…  _ with younghyun _ , the boy who jaehyung may or may not have a slight crush on, who he’s believed that he would never have a chance with, because younghyun’s popular and way out of his league by leaps and bounds.

as ridiculous as it sounds, this ends up constituting as the reason why jaehyung never accepts any of the confessions that he gets, due to a part of him only wanting younghyun. what’s even more ridiculous, is that fact that while jaehyung’s sure that he’s on par with younghyun, jaehyung can’t seem to pluck the courage to actually approach younghyun and get to know him better outside of stolen moments whenever he orders coffee. instead, he pens down flirty messages, which he desperately attempts to be discreet in, to younghyun. they’re all anonymous, of course, because jaehyung’s too scared to actually tell younghyun how he feels about him.

jaehyung’s content with shyly admiring younghyun from afar and up close like a bumbling fool when younghyun takes his coffee order - just like today.

the cafe is quiet and suspiciously empty - then again it usually is, but even the regulars like sungjin and wonpil are nowhere to be seen.  ~~_ maybe it is because they’re busy going on dates since they recently got together, jaehyung thinks. _ ~~

“hey jae! haven’t seen you in a while,” younghyun greets chirpily, wiping the countertop with a damp rag just as jaehyung saunters over to him. the intense gaze younghyun throws at him isn’t the cause of jaehyung’s stuttering heart. nope, he’s just fidgety from the lack of caffeine in his body.

“hi bri, yea, it has been a while. just binging coffee when exam season hits, you know?” he’s lying. jaehyung swings by the cafe whenever he can (sadly younghyun is rarely ever on shift whenever he comes by). younghyun hums in response, idly drumming his fingers on the countertop. there’s a brief pause, jaehyung about to parrot his regular order when younghyun clears his throat. “by the way, we have some seasonal drinks for valentine’s day… do you wanna try them? i think you’d like this one.” younghyun beams, pointing to a a4-sized board next to the cash register. .

“o-oh? do you mind pulling it out for me? its hidden behind this panel here,” jaehyung asks, awkwardly looking at younghyun. he doesn’t know why, but the air between him and younghyun felt different today. usually, younghyun wouldn’t cut straight to taking his order. rather, he would talk with him a little more. jaehyung can’t help but feel disheartened at younghyun rushing to take his order without asking more about him.

“sure!” the reply is cheery. enthusiastic, even, which is a sharp contrast to younghyun’s slow movements. jaehyung quietly thanks him, looking at the seasonal drinks on display. he’s too busy deciding whether or not he wants the strawberry cupcake frappuccino or the toasted white chocolate mocha that he brushes off the movement of younghyun darting off into the backroom. jaehyung does, however, take notice of the light shade of pink dusting itself across the cheeks of the cute barista in front of him.

“have you decided your order?” 

“i’ll get the strawberry cupcake frappe.”

“i had a feeling that you’d choose that. okay, go ahead and take a seat first. i’ll call you when your order is ready.” younghyun leaves the counter before jaehyung can remind him about payment. like before, jaehyung simply brushes it off, leaving it for later when he gets his drink. 

his suspicions are confirmed when younghyun personally delivers jaehyung his drink. younghyun’s grinning at him, his nose adorably scrunching up as he passes jaehyung his drink. “enjoy!” he says, stunning jaehyung such that he forgets to bring up payment. jaehyung returns his smile, albeit his being rather weak, dazedly gathering his things to leave with a million thoughts running aimlessly through his head (he’s fixated on younghyun’s smile), but sharp enough to hear younghyun call his name just as he’s walking out. 

“jae! is that yours? that piece of paper just slipped out of your bag,” younghyun calls out, pointing to a piece of lined paper on the floor behind him. “no, it isn’t.” confused? jaehyung’s beyond that, his brow furrowed as he crouches down to retrieve the piece of paper. he lets out a quiet gasp as he reads what’s on the paper. without a doubt, the letter is addressed to him. unfamiliar to him, it is a love confession. “strange. it wasn’t in my bag earlier... i checked it earlier.” 

it takes a moment for jaehyung to put two and two together, and when he does, he’s met with younghyun staring back at him sheepishly. “i wrote that,” he confesses, confident enough to smirk at him in spite of how red his ears are. jaehyung continues to helplessly stare at younghyun, absentmindedly hugging the paper closer to his chest. “you really like me?” jaehyung suddenly blurts, eyes darting back down to scan the four words scrawled onto the paper. _ i really like you.  _ his cheeks grow warm at younghyun confirms it.

“so… you tried to hide this in my bag?” as the words leave his mouth, jaehyung immediately curses himself. outloud. fuck! why does he always have to be so blunt? fortunately, younghyun doesn’t seem to mind, instead taking a step forward to where jaehyung has  _ still  _ found himself rooted to. 

“yes… and this isn’t the first time. i’ve hid a random note or four into your laptop when you fall asleep in the library sometimes. i - have a crush on you,” younghyun chuckles, a hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. “sorry for springing this up on you, i know that you don’t ever return feelings or anything-”

“i do! okay, wait, maybe not, but… i -” jaehyung fumbles, before bursting into giggles. what were the odds? the guy that he likes is dumb enough to write anonymous confessions back too! the puzzled look younghyun sends him wills jaehyung to stifle his laughter. with much difficulty. “i-i’m sorry… but oh my god, i’m the same as you. i’ve written up anonymous love confessions for you, too.” 

as soon as the words spill forth from jaehyung lips, warm hands seek his  _~~which shake ever so slightly~~.  _ the close proximity makes jaehyung flush even further; his glasses fogging up. 

_ can i kiss you? _ younghyun’s eyes glimmer. on his face, he’s wearing a proud smirk, but the giddy smile adorning his face tells jaehyung that he’s equally as flustered as him. the gentle kiss shared between them speak volumes, testifying their hidden  _ i like you  _ s and feelings conveyed in all of their secret confessions.

(thankfully enough, no one really pops into the cafe that day either. it is good, because no one catches younghyun slacking off his job as jaehyung stays behind and hangs out with younghyun.)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought about this hehe i rly luv reading comments xoxo <3 uwu


End file.
